peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-17 ; Comments *Peel plays three tracks from New Order's latest LP called Technique. *Peel dedicates a Bolt Thrower record to the driver of a vintage Chevrolet who he saw while driving towards home. Sessions *Phil Hartley #1. Recorded: 1988-11-13. Broadcast: 21 November 1988 *Bolt Thrower #2. Recorded: 1988-11-06. Broadcast: 16 November 1988 Tracklisting *'File 5 starts at the beginning of the show' *Misunderstood: Shake Your Money Maker @''' *Tyree: Oh Yeah (v/a 2xLP - Acido Amigo) Westside '''@ *New Order: All The Way (LP - Technique) Factory #''' *Phil Hartley: Purchase Nicely (session) :(Money Facts Hotline trailer) *Beres Hammond: Call Me (12") Greensleeves '''# *Bolt Thrower: Realm Of Chaos (session) *Jethro Sasha: Shungu Iwe (v/a LP - African Sunset "A Collection Of Songs, Singers And Sounds Of Zimbabwe") CSA @''' *45 King: The Free Style (12" - The King Is Here!) Tuff City *Mute Drivers: Boom Town (12") Irradiated *Phil Hartley: Lord Smutty Lips (session) *A Guy Called Gerald: In The Beginning (LP - Hot Lemonade) Rham! '''@ *Big Youth: I Pray Thee @''' :(Money Facts Hotline trailer) *New Order: Love Less (LP - Technique) Factory '''# *'File 6 begins' *Bolt Thrower: Drowned In Torment (session) *Julizya: Tai Yaka (v/a LP - Zambiance) Globe Style @ & *Coffin Break: Noise Patch (7") C/Z *Karl And Harty: When The Atom Fell (v/a LP - Atomic Cafe: A Soundtrack Album) Rounder &''' *808 State: Let Yourself Go (12") Creed '''# *Phil Hartley: Prepared To Change Sandals (session) *Judy Clay: He's The Kind Of Guy (v/a LP - Down To The Last Heartbreak) Kent *Bolt Thrower: Domination (session) :(Comic Relief trailer by Mark Goodier) *Holidaymakers: Cincinnati (7") Woosh #''' *Cheikha Remitti: Ghir El Baroud LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Le-Monde-Du-Ra%C3%AF-The-World-Of-Ra%C3%AF/release/1134213 Le Monde Du Raï (The World Of Raï)] Buda Musique '''& *New Order: Round & Round (LP - Technique) Factory #''' *Phil Hartley: Inspector Of Crime (session) *'''File 6 ends *Awesome Dré And The Hard Core Committee: You Can't Hold Me Back (12") Jorlands D 88088 &''' *Passions: Man On The Tube (LP - Michael & Miranda) Fiction :(JP: 'That's how things were in 1980 and imagine it got a deal worse since then') *Bolt Thrower: Internal War (session) *Joe Valentine: I Can Stand To See You Go (v/a LP - Soul Jewels Volume 1 - Let's Do It Over) Charly R&B *Extra Hot Sauce: Freebird (LP - Taco Of Death) Peaceville '''& *'File 5 ends at the end of show and news' Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B3817XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1989-0x-00 Peel Early 1989.mp3 *3) 1989-01-xx Peel Show LE026 *4) 1989-01-xx Peel Show LE027 *5) John Peel 17 Jan 1989 complete.mp3 *6) John Peel - 17 January 1989 ;Length *1) 1:57:06 *2) 1:06:55 (27:12-49:34) *3) 1:35:30 (from 1:16:08) *4) 1:35:36 (to 19:58) *5) 2:01:41 *6) 0:47:37 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from tapes SB716, SB718 and SB728 of Weatherman22's Tapes *3) Created from LE026 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1989 Lee Tape 26 *4) Created from LE027 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *5) Many thanks to Tim. *6) Many thanks to David Eastaugh ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3817/1) *2) Mediafire *3) 4) Mooo *5) Mooo *6) Mediafire Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes